Tape 5, Side B
|next = |executiveproducer = Brian Yorkey Diana Son Tom McCarthy Joy Gorman-Wettels Steve Golin Michael Sugar Selena Gomez Mandy Teefey Kristel Laiblin Elizabeth Benjamin |producer = Joseph Incaprera Kim Cybulski Thomas Higgins Nathan Louis Jackson Hayley Tyler |runtime = 49 minutes}} Tape 5, Side B is the tenth episode of the first season of 13 Reasons Why. The subject of this tape is Sheri Holland. Synopsis A distraught Hannah gets a ride home from the party. Jessica's behavior grows increasingly erratic, and Clay learns the truth behind the tragedy. Plot Flashback Clay says bye to Jeff at Jessica's party, refusing a ride home from Jeff who assures Clay he had two beers two hours ago and is now drinking coca-cola. Jeff asks Sheri to move her car because she is blocking him in. Sheri obliges and on the way sees Hannah, who is visibly upset after witnessing Bryce rape Jessica. Hannah accepts a ride home from Sheri after proving she is sober. On their way home, Sheri hits a stop sign while looking for phone charger for Hannah. Hannah wants to call 9-1-1 but Sheri says no because of the trouble she will be in, Hannah becomes persistent so Sheri leaves her on the side of the road. Hannah walks to a nearby liquor store and calls 9-1-1 using an employee's phone. The police say they have already gotten a call about an accident. Clay was the first responder on the scene after hearing the crash on his way home. He finds Jeff, his friend, crashed into another car due to no stop sign. He tries to get Jeff out of the car so he can give him CPR, but can't reach him properly. Clay called the police and gave information about what happened. Later Jeff is announced dead. Alex and Clay discuss feelings about Jeff's death after he died. Hannah tries to tell Clay the truth about Jeff and the stop sign, but Clay becomes angry thinking she is making it about her. Hannah then believes Clay wants nothing to do with her. Hannah then sees Sheri who turns around, she runs after her. While they are talking Mr. Porter asks if they're okay, they both lie. Sheri then asks Hannah to keep her mouth shut about it. Feeling lonely, sad and depressed Hannah goes into The Crestmont theater and sits down while she cries. Present day Clay goes back to the car crash site where Jeff died and flashbacks, in detail, to him telling the police officer what he saw and Mr. Cantrell being taken away. After Jessica and Justin spend the night with each other, Justin starts to leave, he gives Jessica a toy, he won, they named 'Little Justin' for comfort, as he leaves Justin spots a empty bottle of Vodka under her bed but says nothing. Clay goes to the liquor store Hannah visited and asks the employee she saw if he remembers what the call she made was about. Olivia and Andrew discuss the meeting they're about to have about the settlement. Zach, Alex, Courtney, Marcus and Ryan sit down and have a debate on what to do with Clay and the tapes. Alex and Ryan are the only ones to admit the tapes tell the truth about what they did and label Bryce a rapist, the rest are in denial. Justin and Jessica kiss on the stage of the movie theater. Jessica, drunk, becomes angry because Justin doesn't want to have sex, she accidentally knocks out a light after she starts throwing food at Justin. Jessica laughs it off but Justin becomes angry and walks away from the situation. Tyler confront Sheri about what Clay wants to do and what he has said to her. Montgomery interrupts them thinking Tyler is bothering her. He shoves him up against the lockers but Alex comes by and tells Monty to leave Tyler alone. Monty starts on Alex asking if he wants to fight, Alex tells him he just got suspended. Monty tells Alex "fuck you" Alex replies "No thanks Monty, you're not man enough", Monty walks away. Jessica and Bryce talk in his car. They go back to her house and she shows him her Dad's gun range. She picks out a gun, which worries Bryce. Jessica assures him it's not loaded, but when she checks, they both find out it is. Jessica shows Bryce how to handle a gun, and they become a lot closer than they were before. Lainie, Dennis, Olivia and Andrew discuss the settlement that the school has put on the table. Olivia refuses to accept it. In the girls bathroom Olivia asks Lainie what she would do in this position with Clay being dead, Lainie admits she'd do anything to get the truth about what would have happened, whether she liked it or not, and wouldn't settle for any amount of money. Clay gets a text from Sheri to meet her somewhere, he rides to the place and realises it's the house he visited on the night of the crash. Mrs. Cantrell says that Sheri said a 'Clay' would be coming. Clay sees Sheri come down the stairs helping Mr. Cantrell. Sheri says that this is how she is paying for her mistake, although she won't admit that she may have caused Jeff's death. Clay confronts Sheri and begs her to tell Jeff's parents that he wasn't drunk driving. Sheri refuses "what's done is done.". Clay asks Sheri to come with him to Jeff's parents house and explain what happened to him. When he gets there, she doesn't show up, so he tells them. His parents thank him and he leaves. Clay and Tony are sitting at the playground. Clay begins to listen to the next tape, which Tony finally reveals is about him. He becomes terrified and asks Tony, "Did I kill Hannah Baker?". After Tony dodges the question with his answers, he finally looks at him and says, "Yes." Cast Main *Dylan Minnette as Clay Jensen *Katherine Langford as Hannah Baker *Christian Navarro as Tony Padilla *Alisha Boe as Jessica Davis *Brandon Flynn as Justin Foley *Justin Prentice as Bryce Walker *Miles Heizer as Alex Standall *Ross Butler as Zach Dempsey *Devin Druid as Tyler Down *Amy Hargreaves as Lainie Jensen *Derek Luke as Mr. Porter *Kate Walsh as Olivia Baker Recurring *Brian d'Arcy James as Andrew Baker *Ajiona Alexus as Sheri Holland *Steven Silver as Marcus Cole *Michele Selene Ang as Courtney Crimsen *Tommy Dorfman as Ryan Shaver *Brandon Larracuente as Jeff Atkins *Timothy Granaderos as Montgomery de la Cruz *Wilson Cruz as Dennis Vasquez *Presciliana Esparolini as Mrs. Atkins *Dik Martin as Mr. Cantrell *AnnieScott Rogers as Mrs. Cantrell Quotes Multimedia Soundtrack Original Music Images |-|Screencaps= S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-001-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-002-Clay-cop.png|Clay talking to a cop in a flashback S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-003-Clay-accident.png|The accident S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-004-Justin-Jessica.png|Justin and Jessica in Jessica's room S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-005-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica Davis S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-006-Justin-Foley.png|Justin at the party after Jessica's rape S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-007-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah watching Justin S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-008-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-009-Jeff-Atkins.png|Jeff Atkins S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-010-Jeff-Atkins.png|Jeff Atkins S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-011-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-012-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-013-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-014-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah in Sheri's car S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-015-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri driving S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-016-Hannah-Sheri.png|Hannah and Sheri driving down the stop sign S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-017-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-018-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay and his bike S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-019-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay watching Hannah S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-020-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah calling the police S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-021-Hannah-clerk.png|A clerk watching Hannah S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-022-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-023-Olivia-Baker.png|Olivia Baker S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-024-Andrew-Baker.png|Andrew Baker S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-025-Alex-Courtney-Zach-Ryan-Marcus.png|Zach talking to Alex, Courtney, Ryan and Marcus S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-026-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-027-Alex-Courtney.png|Courtney Crimsen S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-028-Sheri-Clay.png|Sheri and Clay S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-029-Bryce-Jessica-Justin.png|Bryce, Jessica and Justin S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-030-Clay-Sheri.png|Clay confronting Sheri S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-031-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-032-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-033-Alex-Clay.png|Alex and Clay S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-034-Alex-Clay.png|Alex and Clay S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-035-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-036-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah crying S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-037-Sheri-Kevin-Hannah.png|Mr. Porter checking up on Sheri and Hannah S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-038-Sheri-Holland.png|Sheri Holland S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-039-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah Baker S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-040-Justin-Jessica.png|Justin and Jessica S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-041-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica throwing stuff at a lamp S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-042-Justin-Jessica.png|Justin and Jessica fighting S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-043-Tyler-Monty-Sheri.png|Tyler, Monty and Sheri S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-044-Monty-Tyler.png|Monty pushing Tyler against a locker S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-045-Tyler-Monty.png|Tyler and Monty S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-046-Alex-Standall.png|Alex Standall S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-047-Jessica-Davis.png|Jessica in Bryce's car S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-048-Bryce-Walker.png|Bryce Walker S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-049-Andrew-Olivia-Dennis.png|Dennis and Mr. and Mrs. Baker S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-050-Lainie-Jensen.png|Mrs. Jensen and another lawyer S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-051-Lainie-Olivia.png|Mrs. Jensen and Mrs. Baker in the restroom S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-052-Lainie-Jensen.png|Lainie Jensen S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-053-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-054-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay in a flashback S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-055-Mr-Mrs-Cartell.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cantrell S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-056-Sheri-Clay.png|Sheri and Clay S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-057-Jessica-Bryce.png|Jessica showing Bryce a gun S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-058-Jessica-Bryce.png|Jessica teaching Bryce how to shoot S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-059-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay arriving at the accident S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-060-Jeff-Clay.png|Clay finding Jeff S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-061-Mr-Atkins.png|Mr. Atkins S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-062-Clay-Mr-Mrs-Atkins.png|Clay with Mr. and Mrs. Atkins S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-063-Clay-Mrs-Atkins.png|Clay and Mrs. Atkins S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-064-Clay-Hannah.png|Clay and Hannah S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-065-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay Jensen S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-066-Hannah-Baker.png|Hannah watching Clay S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-067-Clay-Jensen.png|Clay sitting on a swing S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-068-Tony-Padilla.png|Tony arriving at the park S01E10-Tape-5-Side-B-069-Clay-Tony.png|Clay and Tony |-|Behind the Scenes= See also References Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes